Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 25
Episode 25 - Nemesis Velociraptor Mode / Use your Pity Benny! / Sloppy Seconds Vote here for Episode Title from Above Choices: . - Under Construction - Spacedate : 4257.094.13.38 Episode 25 starts at the the Next Waver Outpost known as the Sigma Exodus Settlement on Laak 5. Having successfully de-virused the Key Systems and restarted the Power Generator and the Inner Perimeter Defenses, the Delta Squad Space Marines were now trying to eke out some 4 hour Blocks. Zorf works on upgrading his Mystic Skin Item. Sprout makes meta Archnimotion, Rayy adds Acid Resistance to his Construct Braxx Upgrades Implants. Dr Tanner invites to funeral, sprout makes a speech and plants seeds. Spacedate : 4257.094.14.02 Sprout fails to figure out computer to find out about outer Laser Fence, then everybody failed navigation. Found Fence any way Spacedate : 4257.094.16.04 Everybody but Braxx makes perception Check, same velociraptor runs by, chased by kentosaureses/ Sprout chases velociraptor. One hits Sprout with a Dinosuar Command! Velociraptor gets away! Lots of Cold & Shock laid down. Braxx Fumbles, then Crits and hits with his double-tap via Squad Command. Zorf missed, so Bennyed then Natural !, not Terible but still Hates this Round. Braxx Nat 20s again second atack in a row One Moves in on Rayy, then he flurries it one spikes Braxx with his tail and pierces him then Nat 20 Defends against Zorf then other one Crits Sprout! But he uses his Hard Blood Blood Mage ability to reduce the 23 .damage to zero!Rayy takes first one out with Average level of Prejidace simultanious with Braxx as it nat one defends, simultaneously as sprout and Zorf squail th eother One as it nat one defends Spacedate : 4257.094.17.25 Sprout lags behind, thinks velociraptor is still chasing. Hear wierd Noise like a frieght train having \Sex, turns out to be T-Rexs! Female disenhgages with an audible "schlorplop", charges in to attack. Male lags behind. Zorf quick-drAW blunder busses!, but off its AC :( Brax starts a bust, tinking one point off, then a bunchmore, rapeing its RF! then he fumbles, spends a bennY & Hits, doubles taps mid burst for acid damage! leaving one point on her armor. Zorf quick musket sucks shit! Braxx blows her armor off. Ray gets around to Squad Commanding, then Zorf Musket Bursts at female Female Charges in but bite glances off Rays Armor. Ray starts a flurry back & strikes female hard. Male roars and charges out to attack! Zorf keeps bursting n the female, defends against ray, but he spends a benny, but still misses for large, but uses hia squad command to hit! Zorf simulataneous als uses squad command to hit next segment defends them both though! Tries to bite rayy again, but just rolls crap. Sprout finally cATCHES UP, starts a flurry, tries to KO, but not a thing, hits anyway, simultainously w ray and kills it. Male finally charges in, but too late! Braxx shoots it, but double tap off of AC. It gets a good defend against ray, butsprout totally tags him with the end of his flurry zoorf draws his batliss & charges / teleports in, T-rex defend awsomey though, ties his attaxk., but was going simultaneous so hit! Finally hits Ray with big bad Bite! Sprout hits while ray nat 1s adrenalise. Zorf SHock 9d him on his nat 20 save! It Bites Ray again, then again while party circle jerks it! sprouttries to finish it w superman punch, but fumbles, bennies, kills it Sprout plants his seeds in the corpses. Rays ac was down to 10! 2 Combats awarded! Spacedate : 4257.094.18.05 Braxx Makes devirus checks with assistance. Crew does a fly over to check for more dinosaurs, Rayy used pilot skill to assit perception, failed, double bennyied, stil faled, made it with his extra pilot action. return to new zionatopia to pick up raw materials, make underclass load the shuttle while they sqeeeze in another 4 hour block Spacedate : 4257.094.22.23 Then returned to the BoreAS where braxx recieved citation for not reporting equipement failure, Sprput recieved commendation for Bravery for saving civilians. Episode 25 Epilogue 15 Generic Points Back to Space-Log